La primera mirada
by Darksniels
Summary: ¿Cuentas veces puedes ver a un desconocido y pensar que lo volveréis a ver? Dominique tampoco esta dentro de esta posibilidad, ya que una vez vio a ese niño bajo la lluvia nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver. Aunque mucho tiempo después se encontraran, pero ninguno se reconociera.


_**One-Shot: La primera Mirada**_

**Hola mi queridos lectores. ¿Recuerdan que les prometí un fic nuevo relacionado con mi serie de Dailey Lawler?**

**No. Pues haberlo dicho antes de que lo escribiera xDD**

**Ahora hablaremos seriamente: Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta. Esta directamente relacionado a la serie de Dailey Lawler, y no es un "Que pasaría sí" de la serie. por ahora el otro fic de Domnique y Dailey puede llegar a ser canon dentro de mi historia, si de aquí al cuarto año de ambos no se me ocurre alguna maldad.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a quienes leen mis fics o que les guste la pareja, o que simplemente prefiera ver a Dominique Weasley en historia.**

**Por cierto, estuve pensando dejar mis publicaciones semanales, pero para satisfacer a mis lectores realizar minis-historias para compensar.**

**Especialmente dedicado a quienes dan review a mis historias, entre ellos alissa-2012 que constantemente lo hace ;)**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._**

* * *

–Dominique, tienes que apurarte. La abuela debe de estar esperando. –Resonó la voz de Fleur a través de la casa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vino vivir a Inglaterra, por lo que ese acento francés en ella había sido cosa del pasado.

La niña se levantó de la peinadora en la que llevaba un buen rato intentando de peinarse. Se puso un cintillo para recogerse el cabello, se colocó sus aretes favoritos y salió de su habitación dejando la puerta cerrada. Bajo hasta la planta baja donde su hermano de tres años menor estaba gritando desde el salón.

-Ahí estas hija. Vamos a retrasarnos. –Le dijo su mamá mientras está salía de la cocina. –Bill, en la cocina tienes el puré de calabaza de Louis. Sabes cómo hacerle el biberón. Cualquier cosa en la que tengas dificultad puedes decirle a tu mama que te de una mano. –La mujer le indico a su esposo. Su madre era una de las mujeres más hermosas que ella haya visto. Tenía un cabello rubio-plateado, un color de ojos azul oscuro y una piel clara.

Dominique entro en el salón del lugar, su hermana estaba esperando ahí sentada en un mueble, cruzada de piernas. Se le veía como era igual en apariencia que su madre, solo que ella obtuvo el cabello pelirrojo de la familia Weasley, tal como en el caso de Dominique.

-Ya estás aquí Dom. –Le dijo ella al ver a su hermana ya en el salón. Sonó otro gran ruido pero esta vez desde más cerca. Louis se encontraba gritando mientras que su padre iba jugando con él. Era muy cierto de que ambos padres de ellos tres eran muy apuestos, y que de cualquier manera todos sus hijos heredarían una gran apariencia física.

Su padre era Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor de siete hermanos. A pesar de su gran apariencia el había tenido un pequeño encuentro contra un hombre lobo en 1997 y de esté saco como consecuencia unas grandes heridas faciales. Pero aun así el hombre nunca fue infectado por la licantropía.

–No te preocupes Dominique, estaremos bien. –Le dijo su padre mientras le entregaba al pequeño Louis una pelota. –Tampoco es como si fuera a estar muy bien visto por allá. –Su padre se había dado cuenta de cómo a la niña le afectaba de que su padre no los estuviera acompañando en ese viaje.

–Pretextos, escusas y solo pretextos. –Dijo entrando Fleur al salón. Cargaba una bolsita de cuero llena de polvos esmeraldas. Detrás de ella haciendo la estela por donde ella pasaba venia volando el equipaje que las tres llevarían. –Te he dicho que no digas cosas así. Era un hombre muy apuesto. Cuantas veces necesito decirte que te imaginaste eso de que mi familia te veía mal el día de la boda.

-Pero, Fleur…

-Sin peros William Weasley. –Le corto su esposa guiando a sus hijas a la chimenea. –Es la boda de mi hermana, y tú puedes ir ya que eres mi esposo. Estuvieras vestido y con equipaje si no fuera que tienes ese importante proyecto en el banco. Victorie, tu primero. –Dijo girándose a su hija mayor, le entrego la bolsita con los polvos. Victorie tomo un puñado del contenido y se dirigió a la chimenea, los lanzo contra el suelo de la chimenea y brotaron llamas verdes de la misma intensidad de los polvos. –A la hacienda Delacour. –Dijo Victorie alto y claramente, entrando luego en el fuego de la chimenea.

–Muy bien. Dominique, tu turno. –Le dijo su madre, ella tomo el puñado de polvos flu y fue hasta la chimenea.

–Hasta luego papá. Me saludas a James. –Dijo la niña en su voz infantil. –A la hacienda Delacour. –Repitió claramente el destino y desaparición dentro de las llamas inofensivas.

Dailey se encontraba encima de la cama. Mirando directamente al techo. Su madre le había prohibido traer libros para evitar que se encerrara en una habitación simplemente a leer. Sus padrinos le habían traído a él de visita a una casa en la playa, donde pasaría aproximadamente una semana.

-Dailey, mi mama dice que bajes a comer. –Le notifico Layton quien entraba en la habitación que ambos compartían. Dailey se levantó de la cama y siguió al niño que era un poco más alto que el hasta el comedor.

Para ser una gran casa en la playa tenía un buen estilo moderno. Se la habían prestado a su padrino por parte de un compañero de su trabajo, el comedor tenía una de esas mesas de vidrio negro en madera, ocho sillas (De las cuales la mitad no usaban) y muchos adornos como cuadros, o estatuillas en repisas.

Dailey se sentó en su rutinario puesto donde Layton le acompaño a su lado. Su madrina Marsly entro en la habitación sosteniendo los platos, los dejo en la mesa frente cada niño y fue a buscar el resto en la cocina.

-Ensalada también, odio la ensalada. –Se quejó Layton cruzándose de brazos. Dailey ignoro la actitud del joven junto a él y directamente comenzó a comerse la ensalada que su amigo repudiaba. Al momento llego su madrina Marsly sosteniendo un plato más y se sentó frente a los niños.

-Layton deberías tomar ejemplo de Dailey, eres el mayor y el está comiendo toda la ensalada sin rechistar. –Había dicho su madrina. Ella tomo un tenedor y empezó a comer. Layton aún no se dignaba ni a comer el resto del plato. Al cabo de unos segundos, y como nadie preguntaba ella decidió aclarar algo. –Zaid salió a la ciudad, volverá dentro de una hora. –Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Dailey se mantuvo tan sereno como siempre y Layton aún estaba molesto por la selección de la comida. Marsly suspiro con la vista en el plato. – ¿Tienen algo nuevo que contarme? –Les pregunto sin verlos. Pero la respuesta que quería que llegara nunca se presentó.

–Me gusta mucho esta ensalada. –Respondió Dailey. Para tener solo cinco años era un niño con un desarrollado gusto por los vegetales y las comidas que un niño no acostumbraría a comer.

El rostro de Marsly se ilumino cuando el inesperado cumplido salió de Dailey. Layton miro curioso a su amigo, y en un intento de comer empezó a toquetear la ensalada, para luego llevarse una cucharada a la boca. – ¿Te gusta? Eso me alegra mucho Dailey. –Le dijo sinceramente su madrina. El niño intento de recrear una sonrisa en su cara mostrando aprecio.

Al final de la comida ambos platos de los niños quedaron vacíos, se habían comido tanto la ensalada, como el puré y el corte de carne. Después ambos niños salieron a jugar en la arena mientras la mujer se hacía cargo de limpiar los trastos.

-Querida, –Llamo emocionado desde el exterior de la casa su padrino a su madrina. Ella atravesó la puerta de vidrio del comedor y fue hasta el exterior de la casa. La conversación se dio muy lejos como para que Dailey terminara de escuchar. Pero entonces siguió construyendo el castillo de arena mientras Layton se encargaba de abrir unos canales por donde entrara el agua.

-Chicos. –Dijo Marsly yendo hasta donde el par se mantenía jugando en la orilla de la playa. –Vamos a salir. Tienen que vestirse muy bien.

-¡Siiiii! –Celebraba Layton mientras caminaba con cuidado por encima de las construcciones de arena. Dailey se mostró tontamente molesto de no poder terminar el proyecto, pero aun así entro en la casa.

Ya en el cuarto acomodo la ropa que iba a llevar. Como irían a un lugar muy concurrido iba a usar la ropa más bonita que empaco su madre.

Bajo hasta la sala donde Layton estaba colgando boca abajo en el sillón y su padrino estaba al lado de él. El baño de abajo era ocupado por su madrina quien se andaba bañando. –Chicos, recuerden bañarse primero. –Les grito ella desde el baño.

-Vale, –Grito Layton emocionado, lo cual era muy extraño ya que a ese pequeño no le agradaba mucho bañarse. –me voy a bañar con Dailey. –añadió, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hasta donde el joven Lawler se detuvo a buscar sus zapatos, le tomo de la muñeca y lo forzó a subir con el escalera arriba, cerrando la puerta del baño superior.

A Dailey no le dio el suficiente tiempo como para poder quejarse.

La hacienda Delacour no era una extravagante casa comparada a los modelos que tendrían una familia mágica, ya que los que suelen tener un hogar en una parcela de ese tipo compartían la peculiaridad de construir mansiones; Los Delacour, desde el momento de adquisición de la hacienda, cerca de 1754, habían mantenido el mismo estilo de siempre: Una gran casa de dos pisos, pintada en colores que según representaban a la familia, como el color aguamarina y el amarillo dorado. Tenían una estatua de un caballo levantado sobre sus dos patas traseras como adorno de la entrada. La boda se daría en la parte posterior de la hacienda, en una especie de domo en la que la familia plantaba distintos flores mágicas; que darían un hermoso toque a la boda. Por problemas externos a la familia la boda de Fleur no pudo llevarse a cabo en este lugar, ya que un trasporte internacional de una gran cantidad de magos en medio de la Segunda guerra Mágica no sería lo que se nombraría una boda "discreta y que no provocara consecuencias"

-Oh, está muy bonita la pequeña Dominique. –Le dijo una de las primas de su mama. Se encontraban admirándola en su atuendo que estaría usando para la boda de su tía al día siguiente. Había estado buscando un bonito peinado para sujetarle el cabello que combinara con el vestido negro combinado con azul grisáceo de la niña. –Serás la más bonita chica de las flores que he visto.

Pero la alegría que estaba en el lugar fue desplazada por un fuerte grito desde la habitación contigua. Dominique asustada salió a la habitación a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Victorie, que ocurre? –Le pregunto preocupada, llevando un trozo de tela arrastrándolo con su zapato.

-El vestido.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –Dijo la joven Weasley intentando de ver que estaba de mal con el atuendo de su hermana.

-El mío no; –Parecía no querer decir lo siguiente. –El de mamá. –Le indico señalándole el vestido que estaba en el suelo, estaba rasgado por una costura.

-Oh, tranquila Victorie, podremos coserlo. –Intento aliviarla la prima de su mama mientras entraba a ver el vestido.

-Mama se dará cuenta. –Dijeron el par de Weasley a la vez haciendo dar un brinco a su prima segunda. –Solo tenemos una solución. –Hablaba ahora la mayor de las hermanas mientras Dominique inspeccionaba el vestido. –Tenemos que comprar uno nuevo…

…

Un día en la capital del lugar era como se piensa, un día bien desperdiciado. Desde el momento en que llagaron fueron directo a pasear a los dos jóvenes, llevándolos por distintos lugares de la ciudad. Parques, monumentos, estatuas y una gran variedad de actividades.

-Dailey, vamos a la fuente. –Le dijo Layton, pero no era una sugerencia, si no que irían porque el joven le tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro a donde el agua salía en un chorro desde la punta de la estatua.

Sus padrinos venían abrazados uno del otro, se veían tan enamorados como en las fotos del día de su boda.

Layton se subió al borde de la fuente y empezó a caminar rodeando el agua sin tocar, ni caer en ella. A Dailey le dio un impulso irreconocible de ser un niño común y corriente e imito a su amigo por el borde de la fuente.

Ellos cuatro disfrutaron un rato en ese lugar y decidieron seguir por las calles de la ciudad. Dailey y Layton terminaron dentro de una tienda de animales cuando Zaid y Marsly le dijeron que les traerían un helado mientras ellos veían la tienda.

El lugar tenía una iluminación muy corta en comparación a las de las tiendas de los alrededores. Detrás del mostrador estaba un señor gordo y de bigote.

El lugar tenía una gran variedad de animales, pero aun así parecían especializarse en cosas como Sapos, gatos, aves, lagartijas, ratas y perros.

-Es extraño, no hay nada más que animales raros. –Dijo Layton viendo a través de la jaula que contenía a un sapo morado. –De seguro este es venenoso. Quizás el dueño venda animales en contrabando. –Le susurro lo último al oído. Dailey rodo los ojos ante semejante comentario de una teoría sin bases.

-De seguro solo es un sapo poco común. –Respondió con tono sereno Dailey.

Siguieron pasando jaula tras jaula hasta llegar a otro animal que les llamara la atención. –Mira ese gato, es orejón. –Se burló Layton del animal que veían en su jaula; Layton siguió caminando y Dailey se quedó viendo al animal que le devolvía la atención.

-Lamento que el piense así de ti. –Respondió en un tono suave. Dailey siempre estaba en contra del maltrato de los animales; ya que eran criaturas que merecen cuidado según Dailey. Pero no se encontró sorprendido de que le estaba hablando a un animal, se sorprendió al ver al animal asentir ante sus palabras. _"Coincidencia" _pensó Dailey mientras iba a donde Layton.

Pero un sonido tomo la atención de los niños; pero no fue el mismo para cada uno: A Layton fue el sonido de su padre tocando el cristal de la puerta con dos helados. El niño salió en una carrera dejando a Dailey en la tienda.

Pero Dailey noto otro ruido más importante: Un canto, de tono muy bajo y tembloroso. El niño se giró a una percha donde estaba un ave.

De una sintió una profunda tristeza por el ave y sus condiciones precarias, era un buitre pequeño y desnutrido. El pico del ave se abrió y dejo salir nuevamente ese mismo canto que sonaba como las notas de la tristeza.

-¿Sabes realmente lo que significa ese canto? –Le hablo el dueño de la tienda en cuanto se fijó en la preocupada mirada del joven Lawler.

Dailey negó con la cabeza pero se decidió por preguntar. – ¿Estará bien? –Pregunto el niño acercándose al mostrador. El señor sonrió de una manera tan amplia como la preocupación del niño.

-Estará muy bien. No le ocurrirá nada. –Ahora que lo pensaba el señor no había hablado directamente, más bien parecía que tenían que pensar o entrelazar las palabras con las de su idioma.

El joven de cinco años sonrió y se fue a la puerta donde ya lo llamaban desde afuera.

Una intensa lluvia había sido desatada de la nada. Así como tan inesperada como que veas a alguien salir del fuego de tu chimenea.

La familia se encontraba en un pequeño café donde llegaron a tiempo antes de que la lluvia se desatase. Su madrina ordenaba dos cafés y un chocolate caliente ya que no le apetecía tomar nada ahora. Estaba a segundos de poder ver la mayor cosa que le mantuvo el interés de venir cuando se desato la lluvia. Y él estaba a la distancia suficiente de verle, a solo pocos metros de poder verla de más de cerca.

El sonido de un juego de bajilla romperse fue lo que evitar que sonara la silla cuando se arrastró.

Victorie, Dominique y su prima Estel estaban en la ciudad de Paris para hacer una compra. La suerte estuvo con ellas cuando no solo pudieron comprar un vestido correcto, si no que era exactamente el mismo modelo que el anterior que se rasgó cuando Victorie dejo caer un instrumento mágico conocido como disco volador colmilludo; invención de sus tíos Fred y George Weasley.

El vestido estaba hechizado con un encantamiento impermeable complejo que provocaba que la tela de la ropa no absorbiera el agua de ninguna manera. Ya que la lluvia les había caído por sorpresa pero aun así como mujeres preparadas trajeron con ellas paraguas.

No era la primera vez que Dominique había venido a la capital del país natal de su madre, pero sentía claramente como algo la mantenía efectivamente emocionada.

"Tal vez es solo el miedo" Pensó ella recordando el hecho del vestido. O tal vez era que no estaba con su padre, cuando él siempre le tomaba de la mano por esas calles. Lo que sí sabe ella es que solo tendría que ir hasta donde le esperaba una especie de carruaje muggle que les llevaría de nuevo a la hacienda.

Justo pasaban por la grandiosa torre Eiffel cuando la joven Weasley se percató de algo muy raro.

Toda la gente estaba bajo la cobertura de los techos o en sus paraguas pero un niño seguía debajo de la lluvia, viendo fijamente al monumento característico de Paris.

-¡Dominique! –Le llamo su hermana pero la joven de cinco años cruzo el camino e iba corriendo hasta donde el niño con cuidadosos pasos para no resbalar.

-Oye. –Le llamo Dominique cubriéndolo dentro de su propio paraguas. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. El niño no se inmuto mucho por la voz de la joven Weasley así que se giró lentamente. Su cabello estaba tan mojado que se veía como un marrón oscuro, pero según la joven debía de ser más claro que ese tono; sus ojos combinaban completamente con el vestido que ella llevaría el día siguiente: Un color gris azulado.

Pero ninguno de los dos compartió una palabra al otro.

La niña le miraba profundamente, y el niño le devolvía el gesto.

Cada uno fijo en el otro.

Ella estaba seca, pero el joven muy mojado.

Aun así no sabían que emoción sentían; ni ahí, ni tiempo después.

Esa era _**La primera mirada **_que ellos compartían.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le dijo Victorie tomándole del hombro, pero ella no quito la vista del niño. –Tenemos que irnos, mamá puede darse cuenta que no estamos en cualquier momento.

Dominique asintió. Se acercó más a su hermana mientras le entregaba algo al niño. –Toma.

-Gracias. –Termino diciendo el niño cogiendo el paraguas que le estaban dando. La niña se unió a su hermana y salieron lejos de ahí reuniéndose con Estel.

El niño se quedó ahí en el mismo sitio, pero ahora cubierto de la lluvia.

-¡Dailey! –Llego gritando su madrina empapada por el agua de la lluvia. Lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo en sus brazos y empujarlo contra su pecho. –Qué alegría que estés bien. No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo.

-Lo siento. –Respondió Dailey, aun pensando en la niña que le acababa de dar su paraguas. No le había ni preguntado su nombre.

-¿Y ese paraguas? –Le pregunto su madrina que le tomo la mano y se cubría dentro del objeto. Dailey se encogió de hombros sin responder y que sin mucha importancia fue ignorado el tema.

Ambos niños tendrían de que pensar por un tiempo. Ninguno podría vaticinar que esa _**primera mirada**_ no sería la última. Ambos niños estudiarían en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería apenas cumplieran los once años. El par estaría relacionado debido a aconteciendo que compartirían junto a James Potter, el primo de Dominique.

Y si alguno de ellos llegara a recordar ese momento de cuando se vieron por primera vez, nunca reconocerían la emoción de ese momento como un posible amor que se daría entre ambos. O como el simple sentimiento de que esa no sería la última vez que se vieran.

Sola era _**La primera mirada,**_ pero nadie dijo que fuera la última.

* * *

**1: Espero que el estilo de narrativa haya sido fácil de llevar, saltando de un plano al otro.**

**2: ¿Nunca sospecharon que estuvieran en el mismo país al mismo momento? Esta historia es de donde se toma la foto de la que se habla en el primer capitulo de Dailey Lawler y el secreto del fruto de la tierra, la foto de Dailey con sus padrinos en la playa.**

**3: El gato es un Kneazle y por eso le responde a Dailey.**

**4: un Augurey predice las lluvias, por eso es su participación en el fic, pero no se reconoce ya que Dailey no sabia como y que era exactamente ese buitre.**

**5: Es extraño que no tenga otro hecho que comentar en las notas finales, siempre hago siete.**

**6: Comentenme que les pareció, de que quieren el próximo fic, cualquier detalle o error que tenga. Si quieren un fic en especifico como de un personaje mandame un PM y discutimos la posibilidad, ya que si el personaje me gusta mas o se me ocurre una buena trama puedo llegar a hacer grandiosas historias.**

**7: ¿Alguien sabe como dibujar la escena bajo la lluvia? Podría intentarlos pero no os mentiré, puede salir muy mal o no tengo el tiempo suficiente.**

**Darksniels**


End file.
